Mythic History of the Summerlands
Mythic History & Gods During their time of punishment by Math for the rape of Oswen, Gilfaethwy and Gwydion were turned into wolves and gave birth to five wolves, four males and two females. One of the male cubs Bledri and his sister Bledwen bred with the Dumnonii tribe. The Dumnonii and the Silures traded, warred, and interbred in the long era between the Cad Goddeu and the end of the Iron Age. Dumnonos, son of Dôn, was the god of this region and kept Bledri & Bledwen at his side in the Otherworld. Their blood ran deep into the Dumnomii. Also worshipped and intermingling with the tribe was: Ancasta, blood daughter of Andraste, blood daughter of Agrona Breasal Rhydderch - son of Belenos and Dôn Camulos - son of Breasal Rhydderch and Dôn - god of war Catubodua of the Bran-ddyn Coinchend of the Swan Maidens Damara the May Queen, daughter of Dôn Devona goddess of rivers, daughter of Dôn and Llŷr Habetrot the Weaver, daughter of Dôn Goddess of the Grove, daughter of Dôn and Llŷr Meulsine, daughter of Pressyne a daughter of Dôn and Llŷr and King Elynas of the North Men Tannus, Lord of Storms, son of Dôn and Llŷr The Early Summerland Kings It was during the Roman occupation that Dumnonia came to be called that. Karadawc was the name of the Wolf King of the Dumnonii. Following the advice of a seer, he and his people laid in fortifications years before the Romans reached them and made themselves hard to combat. After only a couple squirmishes, they parlayed with the Romans under favorable terms and allowed the Romans to build the settlement Isca Dumnoniorum that became Exeter in 50 AD. The Dumnonii interbred with the Romans and by the reign of the Wolf King Kenan (c.290-''c''.305) they had the blood of the Roman Caesars mixed deep. Constantine, father of Constans, Aurelius Ambrosius and Uther died in c.390-400 just as the Romans were withdrawing from Britain. He was not a Wolf King, but he was wolfblooded and his son Constans was initiated into the Bleid-ddyn before his own death. While Uther went on to rule and sire the legendary Arthur, the Wolf Kings of the Summerland draw their direct line of succession from Arthur's uncle, Aurelius Ambrosius, who's mother was one of the Faerie and one of the Gwyddon (magicians), outlived both Uther and Arthur. He fought against Vortigern, the brutish usurper who brought the mercenary-kings Hengist and Horsa, leading to the beginning of the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain. Rowena, Hengist's daughter and Vortigern's queen was a powerful witch. When Vortigern's son (by his first wife a Briton) Vortimer rejected the Saxons and joined Aurelius Ambrosius' forces instead and marrying his own daughter Elena, Rowena arranges for Vortimer to be assassinated with poisoned arrows on a battle field. Elena was already pregnant and gives birth to a son, who becomes the Wolf King Conan Constantine, the first of the Grail Kings of the Summerlands. The Grail Kings Longer than many places in Britain, the Grail Kings fiercely held onto the Old Religion with only a light brushing of gnostic Christianity infused into it. They maintained their independence for Dumnonia but the kingdom was wittled away by lost territory between 700-800 when it became merely the rump state of the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of Wessex. By 850 AD it had no real separation and the Grail Kings abandoned rulership of humans to stay in the otherworld of the Summerlands ruled exclusively by Aurelius Ambrosius. Some of their blood had mixed with the early kings of Wesex, however, and there was more interaction/interbreeding between the Grail Kings of the otherworld and the House of Wesex during the Interregnum than elsewhere in Britain. Aurelius Ambrosius (c.450 AD following Arthur's death) Geraint (c.500 AD) Cado (c.514) Gerren (c.560) Bledric (c.598) Clemen (c.613) Petroc Baladrddellt (c.633) Culmin (c.659) Donyarth (c.661) Geraint II (c. 700-710) Ithel (c. 710) Dyfnwal (c.730) Cawrdolli (c.750) Oswallt (c.770s) Hernam (c. 790) Hopkin (c. 810) Mordaf (c.830) Fferferdyn (c. 850)